Jungle Fever
by SmutFanWh00sh
Summary: The Teen Titans have been called to the Amazon Jungle to inspect an unknown power source. With the disapperance of Titans, the apperance of a new ally, and the reapperance of an old evil, how is the team going to handle this one?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own these characters. Not the Teen Titans. None at all. Nope, except for one character. But that one is not in the show, at least to my knowledge. I don't know his/her name yet (nor do I know the sex, duh lol) but that character is mine! There, I'm done now.  
  
Jungle Fever  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Jungle Landing And One Gets Lost  
  
"Oooooh..." Raven moaned, leaning her head against the window of their ship. The Teen Titans were flying over the ocean at the moment, in their brandnew MiniMimi, a mini-jet. They had just received a call from an anonymous source about strange power sources in the Amazon Jungle, after Raven sensed it as well, and now they were all going to inspect it. Raven, as it turns out, became easily airsick.  
  
"Oh, I can not wait to get this Anamazone!" Starfire giggled, pressing her nose against the glass as she stared at the ocean, her eyes gleaming with glee.  
  
"Its called the 'Amazon', Starfire, and this isn't a pleasure trip. All we have to do is check out this strange power source in the jungle, then we head home again," Robin said, piloting the MiniMimi.  
  
Starfire's face fell. "Awww...so not even the teeniest bit of sight seeing?" she questioned.  
  
Before Robin could crush her hopes, Beast Boy noticed how...green Raven was looking. She was begining to match him! "Ummm guys? Raven doesn't look so good..." he said, prodding her with his finger like a squishy doll.  
  
"Azarath..." Raven began, and Beast Boy quickly stopped poking her, rushing back to his seat opposite her.  
  
Cyborg laughed from his seat beside Robin, the co-pilot. "She'll be fine! We'll be there in a few minutes. Look, see? There's land right now." He pointed ahead of them, showing the fast growing piece of island. In a matter of seconds, they were already over the continent of Africa.  
  
In a sudden surge of thought, Raven sat bolt upright in her seat. "Robin, why are we in Africa...?" she asked slowly in her usual monotone.  
  
"We are in the process of going to the Anamazone!" Starfire squealed, looking at Raven, then quickly pressing her nose against the glass again.  
  
Robin just shook his head at Starfire and said, "Yes, Raven. I told you, we are going to the AM-A-ZON." He shot a look at Starfire, but she was looking out window. "Don't fog up the glass..." he muttered.  
  
"But...the Amazon is in South America..." Raven muttered, looking at Robin with a strange look. She looked like she was about to laugh...which counteracted with her about-to-throw-up look.  
  
Everyone's eyes went to Robin, who continued to stare ahead of him, sweatdropping. "I knew that..." he said softly, doing a U turn and jetting the MiniMimi as fast as she could. "Just wondering if you did..."  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dude, I'm starved! Where can we get some tofu?" Beast Boy said, walking out of the MiniMimi onto the soft ground of the jungle. They had actually arrived safely...and without going in the wrong direction again.  
  
"We're in the middle of Africa. There is no tofu," Robin said simply, taking out a gadget that would pick up on their so-called power source.  
  
"Then...oh no! What are we going to eat?! We'll starve out here! We'll have to eat each other to survive!" Beast Boy yelled, running in circles.  
  
"We shall eat the leaves on the Anamazone trees!" Starfire said with a grin as she hopped around, trying to take in everything at once.  
  
Beast Boy stopped running and looked at Starfire. "....I call dibs on your thighs..." he said.  
  
Cyborg came out of the MiniMimi next. It was amazing that the small thing could hold all five of them. He too, checked his scanners. "You pickin' up anything yet, Robin?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing yet...strange..." Robin muttered.  
  
Stumbling, the last Titan walked out of the mini-jet. Raven still looked a bit sick, but since she had her feet planted on land, she lost her about-to-throw-up-look. "Your sensors won't work on this one...its magical properties far exceed the technology you possess..." she said pulling down her hood in the heat of the jungle.  
  
"Darn!" Cyborg said, his sensor turning off, Robin putting away his gadget.  
  
"Looks like we're going to rely on you, Raven," Robin said. "Show us the right way."  
  
Raven sighed, shutting her eyes. Her aura flashed black with her power, concentrating. Her eyes flashed open, and she waved her arm to the east. "That way, really far. But the MiniMimi won't be able to land anywhere else. The aura wouldn't allow it."  
  
Shaking his head, Cyborg muttered, "Figures, don't it? We finally get a brand new ship, and we have to go on foot."  
  
Beast Boy and Starfire, who had been looking at the leaves on the trees, turned their heads. "Walking?!" they both said in unison.  
  
"Yes. Walking," said Robin, shutting the shuttle door. "So let's start."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are we there yet?" Beast Boy asked for at least the twentith time. He was sweating and exhausted, and so was the rest of the team. The heat of the jungle left them parched of both water and energy. The team had been walking since around midday, and the sun was now setting.  
  
"For the last time, Beast Boy, no!" Robin said, annoyed. He looked at Raven. "No, right?"  
  
She shook her head. "No. We're only about..." she said, concentrating once more. "About halfway there..."  
  
The team's eyes went wide. "HALFWAY?!" they roared.  
  
"We're all gonna die!" Beast Boy yelled. "I want my last meal of tofu! I'm so hungry! I need food! I'm starving...I'll eat..." Beast Boy's eyes landed on Starfire, who had plopped on the ground on her knees, tired. "Anything..."  
  
Starfire saw his glance and shifted uncomfortably. "Ermmmmm...I think we should find nourishment, Robin..." she said, her eyes pleading. "Raven and I should go and explore for food."  
  
"Good idea, Star! Robin and me will try and get a fire goin' here," said Cyborg.  
  
Robin nodded and turned his head around for wood. Beast Boy looked around too. "What'm I gonna do?"  
  
"Try not to hurt yourself too much..." Raven said, her back to him as she and Starfire walked off to find food.  
  
"Go and find some water, Beast Boy. We'll be spending the night here, and we're all thirsty," Robin answered him, picking up some kindling wood for the fire.  
  
"Alright!" Beast Boy said, grinning. "I'll bring back the freshest water I can find, sir! Sir yes, Sir!" Playfully saluting, Beast Boy changed into a dog, and bounded into the bushes.  
  
"Think he'll be fine by himself?" Robin asked.  
  
"I'd be more worried if he came back. You saw how he was looking at Starfire..." said Cyborg, using a small laser to light the pile of brush Robin collected.  
  
Wondering what Cyborg meant by these words, Robin stayed silent, scouring for more wood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We found nourishment!" Starfire said, smiling. Her arms were loaden with berries and fruit that she herself had picked. Raven followed behind her, still looking a bit pale.  
  
"Raven, you sure you are alright? You look...a bit sick," Robin said as Raven and Starfire laid down their load of food.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah. I just need...a little sleep and food..." she said, crossing her legs as she sat down in front of the fire, peeling herself a banana.  
  
Starfire looked around. "Robin...where is Beast Boy?"  
  
Robin looked a bit concerned. "We sent him for water a bit after you left, but he should've been back by now..."  
  
"Don't worry about him! He's fine. Probably just found some tofu stand or something and is pigging out," Cyborg said, munching on a few of the berries. He quickly turned green. "The purple berries....taste like burning..." he said, running to the bushes, were he commenced in losing his appetite.  
  
Raven looked likee Robin. 'Where did he go...?' she thought to herself. 'I hope...no. Don't.' She pushed the thoughts out of her head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yup. I know exactly where I am!" said Beast Boy, sitting at the base of a waterfall. "I'm....LOST!"  
  
Good news: He found the water.  
  
Bad news: He forgot his way back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah, I know, STOOOPID. But, hehe, it's my fic. Please excuse the..err...lack of action in this Chapter, but I just needed to get the place set up and everything! I gurantee some good parts in Chapter Two, which should be up sometime soon. VERY soon...  
  
Arigato.  
  
P.S.-- PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Good, bad, moo, ANYTHING! Just review! 


	2. Chapter Two

(Thanks to all for reviewing! I loved the few that I got, hehe. Yet, one person, thank god, asked when the romance was going to be happening. Well, you will see glimmer bits of it in this Chapter...not telling yet! Read it for yourselves...lazy asses....*giggle*)  
  
Chapter Two  
  
There and Back Again: Tale of the Beast Boy (And a few others!)  
  
As we last left our heros, Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, and Raven were gathered around a campfire, enjoying a nice meal of fruit and berries. Well, at least Starfire, Robin, and Raven were...Cyborg was vomiting in the bushes from rancid berries. Beast Boy was...somewhere in the jungle.  
  
"Don't...eat..." he gasped between hurls, "...the purple berries..."  
  
"Is Cyborg alright, Robin?" Starfire questioned, munching on some piece of fruit that looked like a peach and a pineapple.  
  
"He's losing his lunch, Starfire," Raven said, grimacing at the berries she was chewing. She hadn't been feeling well since she got off the MiniMimi, and she hoped the food would make her feel better. It did...but not alot.  
  
"What does that mean?" she asked, blinking.  
  
"It means that whatever he ate is coming out of him," Robin said. "In reverse."  
  
Starfire blinked again, then a look of knowledge passed over her face. "Ooooh!" she said. "You mean he is...ewww..."  
  
They sighed.  
  
Raven continued eating, but her mind was elsewhere. Was Beast Boy okay? Was he hurt? What if an enemy had caught him and he was being tortured? And why the hell was she asking these questions?! She didn't care about the stupid annoying green boy. He was stupid, annoying and GREEN! "...maybe he just found some tofu..." she whispered to herself, picking out the purple berries.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Splashing water on his face, Beast Boy growled. "Stupid Robin. Why couldn't he have sent Cyborg to find water? At least he has navigator thingies in his armor..." he said, cupping his hands and taking a drink from his handful of water.  
  
He was kneeling next to a river at the base of a waterfall, the darkness surrounding him. The only light was the moon that hung full in the sky. It was a really romantic spot, unless you were alone, in a strange jungle, lost, and hungry. So Beast Boy thought that it was all but romantic.  
  
"Food...tofu...need...FOOD!" he yelled, smashing his hands in the water. "Maybe I should just forget tofu and eat a fish..." There were plenty of them in the river. "NO! Must not eat animals! Toooofuuuu!"  
  
Whining, Beast Boy barely heard the rustling in the bushes. Barely. "Who's there?!" he asked, trying to sound brave and strong...which failed. His voice was quivering, and he even in the dark, anyone could see he was shivering.  
  
There was another rustle, which caused Beast Boy to jump up quickly. Unforunately, that then caused him to fall into the river. He was about to change into an aquatic creature and swim away from the noisemaker, but he crashed his green haired head on a rock, knocking him unconcious...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The last few embers of the fire were dying, and the four Titans were asleep. Well, all but one. Raven layed awake, her clock drawn around her, the hood on her head as she stared at the embers. 'Why do I care so much that Beast Boy is missing? He only went to get water...Robin said we would look for him in the morning if he didn't show up, and not to worry. So why am I worrying? I don't care about the imbecile. I don't care about anyone.' Raven's thoughts swirled around her head, like the little birds one gets after they have been bopped on the head with something hard.  
  
"Do I honestly care about him...?" she questioned the night and stars. "If I do...how much so...?"  
  
"Obviously alot, since you are up so late and talking to no one..." the night answered in a feminine voice, which made Raven jump. All the times she talked to the darkness, if never answered...and now?!  
  
Starfire, who was laying a few feet away, rolled over so that she was facing Raven. It was she who was speaking. Propping herself on her elbow, she asked, "You really care for him?"  
  
Raven blushed in the dark. Thank god she couldn't be seen....wait...she was blushing!? Cursing herself, she said, "No. Of course not. Me? Care for something that stupid? Never."  
  
Starfire shook her head. "You lie to everyone Raven. Myself, Beast Boy, your friends...even yourself."  
  
Raven opened her mouth, but stopped. For once, Starfire was right. She couldn't deny that she had lied to the group before, but could she lie to herself? If she did, why would herself believe what she said? A paradox...her head hurt.  
  
"I think that you should tell me how you honestly feel about Beast Boy, Raven..." Starfire said softly, so as not to wake the two...snoring males.  
  
Raven mumbled something inaudible, pulling her hood off her head and running a hand through her hair. "What was that?" Starfire said a bit louder, tugging on her ear. "I could not hear you."  
  
Growling, Raven said, "None of your damn business!". She floated up, twirling her cape around herself. "I don't need to tell you or anyone else anything about my...feelings!" The word filled her with disgust. She flew to the ground, and turned on her heel, walking into the gloom of the jungle.  
  
Starfire sighed. She couldn't let Raven go out by herself. Raven was obviously going to look for Beast Boy herself, but Starfire didn't think she could handle whatever was out there on her own. Quickly scrawling with a stick from the fire, she wrote on the ground that she and Raven had left to look for Beast Boy, and they would meet up the next night at the MiniMimi. Floating up, she dashed after Raven.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
First reaction: His head hurt. Really. Really bad.  
  
Beast Boy lay sprawled on the ground, his eyes shut. He felt like total crap. It hurt to even be awake right now. 'Where am I?' he thought. 'What happened...why does my head hurt so bad?' Beast Boy slowly reached up and rubbed the back of his head, his eyes fluttering open. In the early morning darkness, he saw a figure kneeling over top of him, a small orb floating next to its head. The figure let of a gasp, and fell back onto its rear, the orb around it blending into the dark.  
  
Crawling back, Beast Boy had the same look. His eyes were adjusting, and his head was pounding horribly. "Who...who're you?" he breathed, the words hurting his head. Anything seemed to make the pain intensify.  
  
The figure stood up shakily. "My name is Aku," it said, its voice lost somewhere in between the tenor and bass tones. With the sun barely on the horizon, it could be seen that the figure was male. He stood at a few inches taller that Beast Boy would, his hair a dark brown color, tied in thin braids that fell down his back, all of them, which seemed to be hundreds, tied into only long ponytail that reached the small of his back. The boy looked to be about fifteen or sixteen, Beast Boy's age, and he was clothed only in a waistcloth-like object, which came down to around his mid-calf, and his chest was bare. What struck Beast Boy most were his eyes. Aku had a pair of mysterious, silvery-violet eyes.  
  
Beast Boy shook his head, staring at the youth. He looked, like some of the girls who called him the same names....hot. "My name's Beast Boy," Beast Boy said, rubbing his arm, which was wet. He looked at himself, sitting on the ground. He was soaking wet! "How did I get so wet?!"  
  
At this, Aku blushed. "You sorta...fell into the river. I think I startled you when I was in the bushes, and you jumped, you lost your balance, and you fell..." He had an accent, something that Beast Boy couldn't quite place.  
  
"So you recused me?" Beast Boy asked. It could happen; the boy had some nice muscle tone on him, and he looked like he was a good swimmer. He had a swimmer's build, after all.  
  
Aku nodded. "Yeah. You knocked your head on a rock pretty hard...it's amazing that you didn't suffer any brain damage!" At this, he seemed happy, and he smiled, a white, dazzling smile.  
  
Beast Boy nodded, and noticed that the orb he had seen before was gone. "Dude...where did that orb thingy ma jigger go? The flying thingy?"  
  
The other boy tilted his head, his silver-violet eyes shimmering in the new morning light. "An...orb? Are you sure? Maybe you were seeing things..."  
  
Beast Boy shrugged. It could've just been a trick of the dark, or he was really seeing things. He did just conk his head on a rock. "You're right..." he said, standing up. "I must've been seein' things." Suddenly, it was if a lightning bolt struck Beast Boy. "Arrrgh! Dude! My friends! I just remembered! They're waiting for me and I got lost while looking for water! Duuuude!" he said heatedly, rubbing his hair exasperatedly, making his head throb harder. "Owies..."  
  
Aku almost laughed. "Beast Boy, don't worry. I know this forest like the back of my hand! I can lead you any way your heart desires."  
  
"Really?!" Beast Boy's eyes lit up. "Sweet, dude! Can you take me back to my friends?"  
  
He nodded. "Sure. Just follow me, and don't try to go too fast. You need to rest your head and body from the river, but since you want to get back...just don't push yourself, okay?" Aku turned and looked at Beast Boy, concern written all over his face.  
  
Beast Boy was actually taken aback a bit. This boy actually looked concerned over him. More than the other Titans did...more than Starfire, Robin, Cyborg...Raven, but she didn't count. She was a stick in the mud, and didn't care about anyone, barely even herself. Smiling, Beast Boy rubbed his head again. "Don't worry about me. I've had alot worse than this!"  
  
"Really? Well, tell me about how you got worse injuries then. It'll make the walk go by faster."  
  
And he wanted to hear Beast Boy talk too! 'This guy is gonna be a great friend!' thought Beast Boy as he began to recall his battles with the rest of the Titans.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hrmmm...so yeah. The seedlings of romance and the storyline have been planted. Now I shall sow them...WITH REVIEWS! Come on people! Please review? The more I get, the faster I get the next Chapter done! Plllleeeease review?  
  
Beast Boy: DUDES! COME ON!!!  
  
Raven: Azarath...  
  
Beast Boy: *shuts up and whimpers*  
  
.....alright...yeah.... 


End file.
